religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Godfried van Bouillon
Godfried van Bouillon (Boulogne-sur-Mer of Baisy-Thy, 18 september 1060 - Jeruzalem, 18 juli 1100) was (als Godfried IV) hertog van Neder-Lotharingen (van 1089-1100) en één van de leiders van de Eerste kruistocht. Godfrieds ouders waren Graaf Eustatius II van Boulogne en Ida van Verdun, dochter van Hertog Godfried II van Lotharingen. Godfried III van Lotharingen had hem in 1076 aangeduid als zijn erfgenaam, maar keizer Hendrik IV van het Heilige Roomse Rijk besloot het hertogdom aan zijn eigen zoon Koenraad te geven en Bouillon en het markgraafschap Antwerpen aan Godfried. In 1089 kreeg Godfried dan toch het hertogdom in handen, als beloning voor zijn diensten in de oorlog van de keizer tegen de Saksen en tegen Paus Gregorius VII. Beginjaren Godfried zou al op jonge leeftijd vertrokken zijn vanuit Boulogne naar Bouillon, sommigen beweren voor zijn gezondheid (hij zou als kind vaak ziek geweest zijn), de bossen van de Ardennen zouden hem goed doen. Daar werd hem geleerd hoe hij met wapens moest omgaan en hij werd voorbereid als leider van zijn toekomstig domein. Godfried was 16 toen zijn oom Godfried III (Godfried met de Bult) kinderloos overleed, maar kreeg alleen de zeggenschap over Bouillon en het Markgraafschap Antwerpen. Zijn tante, Mathildis van Toscane, die getrouwd was geweest met Godfried III, probeerde Godfried op slinkse wijze van zijn zetel te lichten. Ze had hiervoor de hulp ingeroepen van de graaf Albert III van Namen; dit mislukte echter. In 1080 trok keizer Hendrik IV ten oorlog tegen paus Gregorius VII. Als trouw vazal sloot Godfried zich bij de keizer aan en trok mee naar Rome. Deze slag werd in 1084 gewonnen door Hendrik IV. Rome brandde gedeeltelijk af. Gregorius VII werd verdreven en afgezet.(Zie ook Investituurstrijd). Godfried wordt in 1089 benoemd tot hertog van Neder-Lotharingen. Hij doet belangrijke schenkingen aan verschillende kloosters, zoals de Sint-Michielsabdij te Antwerpen, de abdijen van Munsterbilzen, Genepiën en Gorze. In het klooster te Antwerpen richt hij ook drie kapellen op, gewijd aan Sint Maarten, aan Maria Magdalena en aan de heiligen Marcellinus en Petrus. In 1095 wordt het Concilie van Clermont-Ferrand gehouden. Paus Urbanus II en Pieter de kluizenaar roepen op tot het houden van een Kruistocht ter bevrijding van Jeruzalem. Godfried geeft hieraan onmiddellijk gevolg. Hij schenkt of verkoopt al zijn bezittingen, inclusief de burcht van Bouillon. Persoonlijk leven Voor zover men kan achterhalen is Godfried niet getrouwd geweest en kent men ook geen nakomelingen van hem. Toch weet men dat hij uitgehuwelijkt zou worden aan Maria of Ingegerd, een van de dochters van Harald III van Noorwegen, Het huwelijk ging echter niet door. Nieuwe genealogische bevindingen, geven aan dat Godfried op jonge leeftijd getrouwd is in Engeland met Beatrijs, een dochter van Geoffrey (Godfried) de Mandeville, zij zou de tante van de eerste graaf van Essex geweest zijn. Er zou ook een zoon zijn geboren uit hun huwelijk, genaamd Willem van Boulogne. Eerste Kruistocht In augustus 1096 sloot hij zich samen met zijn broers Eustachius en Boudewijn van Boulogne (de latere Boudewijn I van Jeruzalem) aan bij de Eerste Kruistocht en vertrok met een leger van 40.000 man, dat onderweg nog aangevuld werd met heren en ridders, maar ook veel avonturiers, tot een leger van 100.000 man. Jeruzalem werd in 1099 veroverd, de stad en haar inwoners werden daarbij blootgesteld aan brute plunderingen, moorden, verkrachtingen en vernielingen. 250px|thumb|right|Godfried legt eed af bij Alexis Komnenos Eed van Loyaliteit in Constantinopel In november 1096 was hij de eerste van de kruisvaarders die in Constantinopel aankwam en hij raakte al snel in een conflict verwikkeld met Alexius I van Byzantium, die erop stond dat de kruisvaarders een eed van trouw aan hem zouden zweren. Godfried weigerde eerst maar gaf dan uiteindelijk toch toe in januari 1097. Godfried was ook de eerste bij de verovering van Nicea (het tegenwoordige Iznik). In deze stad waren vooraf al kruisvaarders aangekomen, vooral boeren en dieven, maar die waren in de minderheid en werden verdreven door de Seltsjoeken. Godfried wist alsnog de stad te veroveren tijdens het Beleg van Nicea. De legers van Raymond en Bohemund sloten zich al gauw aan. Het leger zou rond de Bosporus uitgegroeid zijn tot zo'n 300.000 man. Over de grootte van de legers wordt door historici nog steeds gediscussieerd; sommigen reduceren het leger tot circa 30.000 manschappen. Bolwerken van Klein-Azië Er is nog maar weinig bekend over de lotgevallen van de kruisvaarders in Klein-Azië. Wel is bekend dat Bohemund de grote strateeg was achter het slechten van de bolwerken van Klein-Azië. De grootste veldslag was de Slag van Dorylaeum. Dit is na de Eerste Kruistocht nooit meer gelukt; bij de volgende kruistochten stak men meestal de Middellandse Zee over. De Christenen veroverden ook steden als Turbessel, Konya en Tarus. De staat Cilicië, in het zuidoosten van wat nu Turkije is, werd grotendeels beroofd van zijn rijkdommen. De kruisvaarders werden steeds onverwacht aangevallen door de Seltsjoeken, die ver in de minderheid waren, en daarom hun toevlucht hadden genomen tot guerrillatactiek om het christenleger uit te dunnen. In 1098 veroverden de kruisvaarders Antiochië, na het Beleg van Antiochië, en ontstond er verdeeldheid. Raymond IV van Toulouse, die op dat moment beschouwd werd als leider van de kruistocht, aarzelde om naar Jeruzalem op te rukken. De kruisvaarders verbleven de rest van het jaar 1098 in Antiochië. Godfried kon begin 1099 niet meer wachten op Raymond en besloot met een groot gedeelte van het leger op te rukken naar Jeruzalem. Verovering van Jeruzalem Begin juli bereikten de kruisvaarders de stad Jeruzalem om vervolgens het Beleg van Jeruzalem te beginnen. Volgens de schrijver Robert de Monnik bestond het leger toen nog maar uit 50.000 man doch historici reduceren dit tot 15.000 eenheden. Velen waren omgekomen in Klein-Azië, maar er keerden ook velen weer huiswaarts, zoals Steven van Blois en Hugo I van Vermandois. Uiteindelijk sloten er nog enkele duizenden burgers en geronselde soldaten aan vanuit Antiochië. Op 15 juli 1099 viel Jeruzalem en was Godfried met zijn broer Eustacius een van de eerste kruisvaarders die de stad binnentraden. Er werden leuzen geroepen als: "God wil het" (Vulgair Latijn: Deus lo vult of Frans "Dieu le veut") en "Wij zijn de bevrijders". De verovering onder leiding van Tancred van Normandië, leeft nog altijd voort in het collectieve geheugen van de islamitische wereld. Op 22 juli weigerde Raymond koning van Jeruzalem te worden, en werd Godfried in zijn plaats gekozen. Godfried weigerde tot koning gekroond te worden in de stad waar Jezus een doornenkroon had gedragen, maar aanvaardde wel de titel Advocatus Sancti Sepulchri (beschermer van het Heilig Graf). Heerser van Jeruzalem In het daaropvolgende jaar moest hij het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem verdedigen tegen de Egyptische Fatimiden, die bij Ashkelon verslagen werden, en tegen Dagobert van Pisa en de patriarch van Jeruzalem die van het koninkrijk een theocratie onder leiding van de paus wilden maken. In 1100 kwamen Akko, Ashkelon, Arsuf, Jaffa, en Caesarea onder zijn gezag. Dagobert slaagde erin om een bestand af te dwingen; het koninkrijk zou verhuizen naar Caïro wanneer Egypte veroverd werd, en Jeruzalem en Jaffa zouden aan de kerk gegeven worden. Godfried werd op 17 juli 1099 gekozen tot 'Verdediger van het Heilig Graf'. Godfried stierf echter in juli, zonder Egypte veroverd te hebben, en Dagobert moest toestaan dat Godfrieds broer Boudewijn van Boulogne op 25 december 1100 tot koning gekroond werd. thumb|250px|Godfried van Bouillon op de [[Koudenberg te Brussel (10 mei 2005)]] Tijdlijn (1099-1100) Een overzicht van het jaar dat Godfried over Jeruzalem heerste en tevens zijn laatste levensjaar. * 15 juli 1099 - De stad Jeruzalem viel in handen van de kruisvaarders. * 17 juli 1099 - Godfried werd gekroond als beschermer van het Heilige Graf, en werd heerser over het rijk van Jeruzalem * Augustus 1099 - Godfried verdedigde het rijk tegen de Fatimiden uit Egypte en versloeg ze bij Ascalon. * September 1099 - kwam in conflict met Dagobert, de patriarch van Jeruzalem. * Februari 1100 - De steden Akko en Arsuf werden veroverd door de kruisvaarders. * Maart 1100 - De stad Jaffa werd veroverd. * Mei 1100 - Er werden plannen gemaakt om Egypte binnen te vallen * Juni 1100 - Caesarea werd veroverd, maar men ondervond veel weerstand. * 18 juli 1100 - Godfried overleed in Caesarea, na vergiftigd te zijn. (Aan de datum van overlijden wordt nog getwijfeld) * 25 december 1100 - Godfrieds broer Boudewijn volgde hem op als eerste koning van Jeruzalem Zijn dood Bij de verovering op Akko zou volgens de Arabische schrijver Ibn al-Qalanis Godfried getroffen zijn door een pijl en daaraan uiteindelijk in Jeruzalem overleden zijn. Maar door de westerse schrijvers Albert van Aken en Ekkehard van Aura wordt daar geen melding van gemaakt, volgens hen zou Godfried tijdens zijn verblijf aan het hof van Caesarea vergiftigd zijn door de Emir van de stad. Tijdens een wandeling net buiten de stad zou hij op een rotsblok het bewustzijn hebben verloren om later in Jeruzalem te overlijden. Nog voor hij stierf gaf hij opdracht aan zijn broer Eustaas, die naar huis zou terugkeren, drie relikwieën van het Heilig Bloed van Jezus mee te nemen om ze te schenken aan de steden Boulogne-sur-Mer, Lens (Frankrijk) en Antwerpen. Hij werd 39 jaar oud. Zijn stoffelijk overschot zou begraven zijn in de Heilige grafkerk aan de Calvarieberg. Op zijn grafschrift zou staan; Hier rust Godfried, de beroemde hertog van Bouillon, die deze grond veroverde van de christelijke eredienst, dat zijn ziel met Christus heerse. amen. De legendes Omdat Godfried als eerste christen heerste over Jeruzalem werd hij in verscheidene vertellingen verheerlijkt en ontstonden er legendes over hem. Hij werd voorgesteld als de volmaakte christelijke ridder: groot van gestalte, een aangenaam uiterlijk, buitengewoon moedig in de strijd en zeer vroom. Zo vertelt men dat hij tijdens de Eerste Kruistocht na de verovering van een stad in Cicilea gevochten had met een beer die hij met de blote hand versloeg. Ook zou hij een kameel met één slag van zijn zwaard onthoofd hebben. Hij is ook opgenomen in de Van neghen den besten (omstreeks 1300), een beschrijving van negen historische helden. Godfried zou ook een afstammeling zijn van de Zwaanridder. Deze sage werd door Richard Wagner bewerkt tot de opera Lohengrin. In Handels eerste opera Rinaldo (1728) wordt Godfried betiteld als Gofreddo. Godfried is ook een sleutelfiguur in de boeken Holy Blood and the Holy Grail en de Da Vinci Code. Trivia *In een oud Hollands nummer wordt gekscherend bezongen hoe Godfried de bouillon uitvond. *Halverwege de jaren '90 verscheen een vijfdelige stripreeks rond Godfried van Bouillon. De verhalen vertellen voornamelijk over de kruistocht. *In 2005 eindigde hij op nr. 17 in de Franstalige versie van Grootste Belg. In de Vlaamse versie haalde hij slechts nr. 132. *In de Nederlandse televisieserie All Stars scheldt keeper Willem (Thomas Acda) vaak met 'Godfried van Bouillon' om zijn scheldgewoontes netjes te houden en geen 'Godverdomme' te zeggen. Categorie:Hertog van Neder-Lotharingen Categorie:Koning van Jeruzalem Categorie:Graaf van Verdun Categorie:Markgraaf van Antwerpen Categorie:Hertogdom Bouillon Categorie:Geschiedenis van de Nederlanden in de middeleeuwen Categorie:Huis Boulogne an:Godofre de Bullon ar:جودفري arz:جودفروى دى بويون bg:Годфрид дьо Буйон ca:Godofreu de Bouillon cs:Godefroy z Bouillonu cy:Godefroid o Fouillon da:Godfred af Bouillon de:Gottfried von Bouillon el:Γοδεφρείδος του Μπουιγιόν en:Godfrey of Bouillon eo:Gotfredo de Bouillon es:Godofredo de Bouillón fi:Godefroy de Bouillon fr:Godefroy de Bouillon fy:Godfried fan Bouillon he:גוטפריד מבויון hr:Godefroy de Bouillon hu:Bouillon Gottfried it:Goffredo di Buglione ja:ゴドフロワ・ド・ブイヨン ko:고드프루아 드 부용 mk:Годфрид Бујонски no:Godfred av Bouillon oc:Godofred de Bouillon pl:Gotfryd z Bouillon pt:Godofredo de Bulhão ro:Godefroy de Bouillon ru:Готфрид Бульонский sc:Goffredo de Buglione sl:Godfrej Bouillonski sr:Готфрид Бујонски sv:Gottfrid av Bouillon th:กอดฟรีย์แห่งบูลิยอง tr:Godfrey de Bouillon uk:Готфрід Бульйонський wa:Godfrwè d' Bouyon zh:布永的戈弗雷